


Rocky Road

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coach is hilarious, Coach is kind, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: It's a Saturday and Stiles is at school picking up a book. He runs into Coach who helps him out with a problem.When he finds himself without a ride, his major crush comes to the rescue. What can go wrong with two awkward boys in a Camaro?





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Ready to go "awwww"???  
> Enjoy!

Stiles is attempting, in vain, to shove his Chem book into his locker. Who is he kidding? This isn’t happening. One thing fits only because another falls. It’s been 12 minutes. Stiles isn’t late for anything, but the frustration has reached maximum levels.   
  
“Fuck, since when do I need geometry to deal with this stupid shit?!”  
He slams his hand against the shaky door and it bounces back to hit him (right in the shin).  
He winces. The metal edge bangs into his bone but the pain hits a second later.   
“Fuck!” It hurts like hell is an understatement.  
A door opens three rooms down.   
  
“What the eff is going on? Who’s there?!” A voice rings down the empty hallway.  
_Shit. Coach._  
“STILINSKI! I should have known it was you. WHAT’S ALL THE RUCKUS?!”  
  
Finstock emerges, dressed even more casually than usual. He advances quickly, his dark green velvet track suit allowing for greater movement than his usual tight trousers.  There’s a pencil stuck behind his ear.   
“Stilinski… what are you doing here? It’s a Saturday. And what’s with the language?”  
Bobby cracks his gum. He’s one to talk.  
  
Stiles’ little nose scrunches up and his face is grim. “I, um… forget my History book. I’m trying to swap it out with Chem but now it doesn’t fit. I’m sorry I was swearing. What are you doing here, Coach?”  
The brunette assesses him a moment.  
“And um… nice duds, by the way, Mr. Furley.” Stiles gives him an obnoxious thumbs up.  
  
Finstock’s gaze studies the chaos in Stiles’ locker with unabashed horror.   
“Stilinski, shut it. No one believes you’ve ever seen more than one episode of Three’s Company. Anyway, it’s Saturday. I don’t have to dress up for any of you. As to what I am doing here,” he steals another glance at the disorder, shaking his head. “Filling out performance reviews for you losers in preparation for parent-teachers. Left all my files here,” he says dismissively. “Can’t wait to meet Greenberg’s father. That will make the Vietnam war look like Candyland.”  
  
Bobby lifts one hand, palm out. He turns his attention to the senior near him.  
“Stilinski, how do you live like this? If I ever peered into your brain, I’d be eternally scarred.”  
  
Stiles sucks in a breath, handing over the heavy textbook. “On this, Coach, I fully agree with you.”  
  
Tilting his head, (as if that somehow helps to study placement), Bobby puts the Chem book down between his feet and piles books in Stiles’ arms.   
“Just stand there and watch, Stilinski. Learn. (For once).”  
  
Magically, the rearranged items line up and actually find a place after just a few adjustments.   
Bobby shifts things, twists his arms, swears a little bit, and lastly… pulls out a rubber chicken. It was stuck at the back of the shelf.  
  
“Stiles?” He waves it by a crimson foot, one eyebrow arched quizzically. “Shall I call time of death?”  
The brunette really wants to burst out laughing but Coach has a fairly serious face painted on.  
“Should I even ask?”   
  
Stiles coughs. The chicken ends up under his arm.   
“That’s where that went. Thanks, Coach.”   
The last to slip neatly in the gap created by Coach’s rather exemplary packing skills is the infamous Chem book.  
“There you go, Stilinski. No more need to bruise yourself or scream expletives in my hallway on a weekend. And the- “  
Coach points at the chicken and waves him away. “I don’t even wanna know.”   
  
“Thanks Coach!” Stiles utters, hanging the padlock through the hole.   
“Yeah, yeah Stilinski. Just go home. I have enough of you 5 days a week. Don’t give me any more reason than I need to drink tonight.”   
Stiles grins to himself, one big dimple rising more than the other. Coach is always a hoot.   
  
He thinks it might be over, but it’s not. Bobby has a second thought. Maybe a tinge of guilt or… consideration?! He turns on his heels and returns to face Stiles. He leans in and puts a warm hand on the senior’s shoulder.  
  
Stiles stares at it, aghast.  
“Um… Coach?”  
Finstock is oblivious to personal space.  
  
“I’ve never known you to come in on a Saturday. Is everything okay, Stilinski? You don’t seem like yourself. You could have borrowed McCall’s history book.” He continues under his breath… ”Lord knows our fine captain isn’t using it.”  
  
To tell the truth Stiles hasn’t been “okay” of late. He’s madly in love with someone he thinks could never, ever love him back. What else, if not desperation, is he supposed to harbor in his heart? Didn’t English class teach him about the perils of unrequited love? And yet…  
Coach actually cares. His concern is genuine and Stiles is touched. He’s also taken aback that he’s this perceptive.  
  
“Just love troubles, Coach. I’ll be fine. You know, all part of the high school experience. I’m a dumb teen.”  
_Too bad the guy I love doesn’t even go to high school anymore._  
A single squeeze to show Stiles he understands. “If you need to talk, my door is always open. Love is a fickle and painful thing, Stiles. So yes. My door is always open for my students. Except for Greenberg that’s a huge nope. But for you. Always. I also have a lot of pamphlets if you need reading materials…”  
  
Stiles pulls away nervously because Coach is now clutching his elbow. Grabbing his bag from the floor he makes his escape. “Great, Coach. Good to know. Thanks. I don’t think there’s a pamphlet for what I have, but thank you. I better go, my ride is coming.”  
“Okay Stilinski, but you’d be surprised, though. I pretty much have a pamphlet for everything!” He calls after him.  
Stiles half-turns. “Good to know, Coach! Thanks for the help. See you Monday!”  
  
_Sure, Coach. Do you have a pamphlet for humans in love with sourwolf Alpha werewolves older than them (but you’re almost 18 and who gives a fuck, except that the wolf in question hates you?) Is there a pamphlet for that?!_  
  
As he’s stumbling out toward the parking lot, with his huge backpack crookedly pulling on his flanneled shoulder, he palms his phone. The Jeep is getting serviced, so he needs a ride. He’ll try to call Scott and see what he’s doing. At the worst he’ll bug his Dad again. Or Parrish. Not much has been happening in the town of late.  
Stiles tries to unlock the phone, but it doesn’t light up. Shit.   
_Phone dead. A red battery flashes for one second before disappearing._  
Awesome.   
  
Stiles deliberates whether he should ask Coach to use his. He can’t exactly walk that far home.    
Before he has time to retrace his steps, in the distance, not far the edge of the lot entrance, there’s a car coming. Stiles squints. It looks familiar.   
_Fuck. It’s a black Camaro._

“Oh holy god,” he whispers. He suddenly feels inadequate. He looks down at what he’s wearing and he realizes…   
_THE RUBBER CHICKEN IS STILL UNDER HIS ARM!_  
The car is slowing down and the driver’s window is rolling. Stiles tries to put it away, but he’s clumsy and the poultry does a somersault. One hand grabs it, stuffs it in the open pocket. The backpack is full. Half the bird sticks out.   
  
Derek Hale, _his secret crush love mate soulmate wet dream oh my god I have a chicken under my armpit_ , rolls up like he fucking owns the place. By now the window is completely down and Derek is hanging off the door.   
_What are you doing, you adorable creature?_ Derek smiles to himself. Every time he sees Stiles he makes him smile. He’d never admit it. Not even under torture. But Stiles makes him warm inside.    
  
The brunette forgets to breathe. As usual.   
Black leather jacket, mirrored glasses. V-neck showing just enough re-grown chest hair for Stiles to gulp so loudly he thinks even Coach heard it. Derek Hale is fucking hot, and he knows it.   
“Der. Hey. ”   
Stiles tries to draw attention away from the red chicken foot swaying in the breeze by inching in front of it.   
  
The patented eyebrow raise. The sexy, “I’m going to pull down my glasses just enough to show you the most beautiful pair of moss green eyes you’ve ever seen” gesture… Derek pretends to be in a mood.  
He points a finger. Stiles can see the reflection of his own pathetic nature in the Raybans the werewolf sports so well.  
“New friend?”   
Stiles clicks his tongue. “Funny. It was a prank. It’s a long story.”  
There’s always a story, Stiles.    
  
“What are you doing here on a Saturday? Detention like the Breakfast Club? Where’s Judd Nelson?”  
_If anything, Derek, YOU’RE my Judd Nelson. You’re my Bender. My rebel. My dark paramour._  
Stiles smirks in that way he does when he’s about to get snarky out of self-preservation.  
  
“Wow, did you pass by the sense of humor shop on the way over? I think what you got is defective. Want me to accompany you back so you can return it?”   
Ugh, Derek could just kiss him. He’s dying inside. The little shit. His eyes are particularly sad today. Derek wonders what’s wrong.  
“Do you want a ride or not? I’m assuming when a teenager’s phone screen is black it’s run out of battery.”   
  
Stiles looks around. No one else in sight.   
It’s almost a shame. He was kind of hoping someone would see him leave with Derek.   
_Shit. Leave with Derek. He will be in a car alone with him! IN THE CAMARO ALONE WITH HIM._  
  
The brunette is stammering. “Yeah, sure. Yeah. Let’s go. Thanks.”   
“Okay, grab your chicken and come on. I’ve got places to be.”  
  
Stiles holds his tongue, but he waits to beam as he circles the car. Derek simpers into his hand.  
The wolf’s heart is beating just a little faster than usual. He’s been looking for an excuse to see Stiles, and here one presents itself on a day without others to third wheel.  
“Thanks again.” Stiles puts the backpack in the backseat and the rubber bird falls to the floor.  
Stiles hisses. “Oops… I’ll just get that later.”  
Derek shakes his head, secretly loving his antics.  
The engine turns. “So, where am I dropping you? Station? Your house? Do you want to get ice cream?”  
Stiles rolls his head, mouth agape. “Do _you_ wantogeticecream?” he blurts out a little too enthusiastically. His Adam’s apple must have moved because his heart is in its place.  
  
Derek would love any excuse to spend more time with him. But he can’t let Stiles know that yet.  
He pulls his best grumpy cat face. “What are we, 9? No I don’t want to get ice cream.” He totally does though. Oh the sarcasm between these two is astronomical.  
  
Stiles’ heart sinks. “Adults can have ice cream, too,” he mumbles.  
Derek is so playing him. “I’m sorry. What? Did you say something?”  
  
The brunette stares out the window, thinking about his poor choice in men. This also keeps him from ogling the sourwolf who looks stunning today.  
“Nope. Nothing. Just drop me at the station, it’s closer.” _Since it’s obvious you don’t want to spend time with me._  
  
Derek keeps his eyes on the road, but his mind is racing to find the right thing to say. There’s an uneasy tension in the car.  
“How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in a couple weeks.” _And I’ve missed you._  
  
Stiles chews on his finger. “Busy. School. Lacrosse. Mostly hanging out with Scott and the others. You?”  
_I’ve thought about you every waking moment._  
  
Several cars have passed them already. It’s ridiculous that a Camaro is going this slowly.  
“Busy. Yeah. Opening a new venture.”  
Derek scratches his head, scanning the streets. It was around here somewhere.  
Stiles nods. “Sounds like fun.” _Which is the opposite of what this is._  
“Should I just tell him and get it over with?” the senior wonders.  
  
Derek takes a turn. He is certain it’s near. Stiles’ brow furrows.  
“Um, Der, this isn’t the way to the station.”  
A curt “I know,” is the wolf’s reply. _I hope you get the point._  
“So where are we going?”  
  
Up ahead, Derek pulls in to the Beacon Hills Creamery drive-thru.  
Stiles’ breath hitches. Derek actually smiles.  
“We’re getting ice cream.”  
That’s all he says. He doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t explain. And Stiles just about dies.  
“So, what’s your favorite?”  
Stiles is biting into his lip so it doesn’t curl into a huge grin. “Rocky Road.”  
_ohmygodohmygod._  
“Mine too,” Derek sighs.  
  
Once they’ve picked up the order, (and Derek paid!), he drives them until they reach a nice park further up the way.  
“Do you want get out or have it in here?”  
It’s late October and Stiles left his jacket at home. “Here is fine. It’s kinda cold.”  
_Wait, is this a date?_  
"Do you want my jacket?" Derek offers.   
Again, if Stiles could melt into the seat he would. "Thanks, but if we stay in the car I'll be fine."  
  
The brunette is shaking as he grabs his cup. Is the sourwolf happy?!  
“Um, thanks Der. I thought you were kidding earlier.”  
Derek’s tiny nose wiggles. The first spoon goes in his mouth. “I was just pulling your chain. I’ve actually”- _here goes_ \- “missed you, Stiles.”  
  
A spoon stops mid-air. Did he hear correctly??!!  
“What?”  
The Hales are not men of many words. “I’ve missed you. I’ve been meaning to text you to see how you were.”  
  
Does love have a flavor? It must be Rocky Road.  
Okay, Stiles figures. If they are doing this… keeping his impending coronary in check he declares himself.  
“I’ve missed you, too.”  
Derek stills.  
“To be honest, the busier I get the more I’ve thought of you.”  
  
The wolf shifts, turning his torso. “You have?”  
Derek is nervous but Stiles is terrified. He gathers a little more gelato but it’s like there’s an earthquake.  
“Stiles, you’re shaking.” He reaches for the spoon and before he realizes he’s doing it _HE FEEDS IT TO STILES._  
Stiles’ eyes saucer and so do Derek’s and they just stay like that a couple seconds. His fingers are still lingering.  
“Um, I… “ The wolf is stuttering. He lets go, and Stiles slips the spoon out. There’s a splotch of dark cream on his plump lower lip.  
  
Silence.  
  
Derek is mesmerized. “Stiles, you’ve got… “ He air twirls his finger.  
It’s like Derek is possessed. He leans in, angles his head and kisses Stiles on the mouth. He allows his tongue to lick the ice cream off with long, insistent swipes and Stiles takes that as a request. Their lips part and tongues meet in a cool, silky sweetness.  
  
“OH HOLY GOD!” His mind is screaming and when Derek’s fingers fan out at the back of his head, urging Stiles closer, the kiss deepens and Stiles moans. LOUDLY.  
“Mmm…” Derek growls back.  
Stiles thinks Derek smells amazing, tastes like heaven, and kisses like an angel.  
Derek is so overwhelmed with emotion he basically feels light-headed.  
  
They break, panting. Stiles has nearly dropped the cup and Derek’s other hand, the one not still raked into the boy’s beautiful chestnut hair, trembles lightly.  
“Der… “  
They look into one another’s eyes.  
“Stiles, I really like you. I guess that’s obvious now.” A couple digits caress Stiles’ neck.  
The senior is actually about to die.  
“I… Jesus. I really like you, too. I just thought I was being crazy… I mean you’re DEREK FUCKING HALE.”  
  
Derek chuckles, flattered. “What? A handsome sourwolf can’t fall in love with a beautiful boy with cinnamon eyes?”  
Pillow lips form an O. “Sourwolf?” _And wait. WHAT? IN LOVE?!_  
  
Derek blushes, his paler skin tinged with pink. “I know that’s what you like to call me and I secretly love it.”  
Stiles hopes Derek doesn’t say anything else that saccharine because he can’t hear over the heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
“Der, I’m in love with you, too. Like madly. Utterly. Gone for you.”  
Derek really wants to kiss him again. The hand moves to his cheek, thumbing the apple.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”  
“Yeah, like it’s easy. Plus I was kinda sure you hated me, so… “  
The wolf is a little ashamed.  
“Playground antics. I wasn’t very mature, I’ll admit, but I don’t deal with emotion well. Plus this is only the second time I’ve been in love and it’s scary.”  
WOAH. The brunette chokes down a little ball of sentiment.  
  
“Der…”  
“I’d like to be your boyfriend, Stiles. I’d like to take you on a real date.”  
Who in their right mind would turn him down?  
  
“I'd love that. And I’d be honored to be your boyfriend, are you kidding me?”  
A wolf's heart flutters.   
“Are you free on Friday? I’ll pick you up at your house?”  
  
Stiles smirks. He has an idea. “I don’t have practice this Friday. Why don’t you pick me up from school?”  
The wolf shakes his head, laughing. “Uh-huh. Out front I bet? In my Camaro? Leaning on the car?”  
  
The temperature just skyrocketed, and it’s all Stiles can do not to jump him.  
“Exactly.” _Oh GOD. Derek Hale is my boyfriend._  
  
The wolf’s pearly white smile is infectious. “I’ll be sure to reach over like this,” he grabs Stiles by the chin, “and kiss you in front of everyone. Just in case they don’t understand that you’re mine.”  
They’re but a hair’s breadth apart. Stiles stares at his gorgeous mouth.  
“All yours?” he whispers.  
“All _mine_ ,” the wolf growls.  
  
They kiss about five more times before finally getting to Stiles' house. Derek took the longest way possible.   
Stiles collects his things, retrieving the chicken from the floor.   
As he's reluctantly getting out of Derek's car, the wolf beckons him back.   
"Hey Stiles!"  
The brunette pirouettes. "Yeah Der?"  
"Leave the rubber chicken."   
Confusion paints his face. "What? Why?"  
  
Derek giggles, a little embarrassed. "It's cute. And it will remind me of the day we first kissed."  
Stiles hands it to him through the window, stealing one last smooch. "You are something else, _sourwolf._ "  
"Not so bad yourself, Stiley." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think rubber chicken should be added as a character, what do you think?  
> Okay so a reader said someone needs to make a Sterek meme with rubber chicken! If anyone is that talented lemme know! I'll put it up on my IG account! :D  
> :D  
> Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
